


Smoking

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: I can write more stories about them, I made this for a school project, Leon and Britney are lesbian maybe, Mentions of a club, Original Character(s), Other, mentions of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leon helps her friends quit smoking(I made this for a school project and I'm just putting it here)
Relationships: Leon/Britney





	Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, I made this for a Health project. I don't have a reason to put it here, but I am, so enjoy I guess.
> 
> I've orphaned this because I don't want it on my account, but if you wanna look for me, my username is Baka_Matsu
> 
> -Leon

Leon, a teenage girl, loved her friends. She always did everything with them. Until one night.

Her friends, who smoked, suggested that Leon had finally tried smoking, to which Leon promptly objected to.

Of course, Leon could've did what she normally did, and accepted the offer. Although, she knew the consequences.

When told that it was safe, Leon countered with this: "Smoking can hurt your lungs, you don't want that, right?" She asked, making her friends frown. Before said friends could speak again, she said something else. "It can cause lung cancer, or even worse." She stated, worry in her tone. "I care about you guys, and I want you healthy."

One of her friends, Britney, stepped up. "Thank you, Leon." She wrapped her arms around the other teen's waist, giving her a hug. The girls pulled away from the hug, proceeding by holding hands.

"Well, can we still go to the club?" One of the other girls, Alice, asked.

Britney shook her head, "How about a movie night instead?" She asked. Leon lit up at the suggestion, smiling.

Alice scoffed, "Well, smoking hasn't given us problems yet. So what's the point in stopping now?"

"Plus, we don't have to smoke at the club." Another friend, Courtney, said.

"Still, there could be other people smoking there, and inhaling that smoke could still damage your lungs." Leon added, "It's best to quit before you get too addicted, and keep your distance from people who _do_ smoke."

"But _you_ didn't keep your distance from _us_." Courtney argued, annoyance in her tone.

"Because you're my friends, and I want to help you."

The group argued a bit more, before finally settling on enjoying a movie night, much to Alice's ( _and only her own_ ) dismay. 

_(I didn't know how to end this sorry)_


End file.
